Summer Interpretation
by Em Pataki
Summary: Shortly after their wild adventure to the jungle, Arnold and Helga return to the beach for another vacation spent with their families. Now that they know the truth about each other, will anything stand in the way of confirming their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**We talked, and this isn't exactly what they was hoping for, but I'm still giving them the credit for the inspiration behind the idea. Thanks BarnMaker! :)**

Chapter 1: Returning To The Scene Of The Show

"I can't believe we're going back to this stinkin' place!" Bob snapped, while driving his family down the road towards the beach for another fun adventure. Fun for them, that is.

It was one of the few times they had ever seen Miriam acting happy without a drink in her hand. Even then, she didn't have a smile on her face. They were just meant to make her forget her troubles.

Ignoring her husband's pouting attitude, Miriam exclaimed "Oh I can't wait to get back there! Susie and I already talked about dance lessons again with Carlo!"

Bob cocked his brow at his unusually antsy wife and asked "Car-who now?"

"You know B! Carlo! That great guy who made our last trip so enjoyable!" Miriam hoped to jog his memory.

Bob simply glared at the road ahead of him as he grunted "If you call being overly sunburnt with nothing to do but stare at the ceiling for a week enjoyable, we're even less alike than I thought. Sheesh."

As the two adults were bickering in the front seat with completely different opinions about how the second trip would turn out for them. Helga was in the back seat, with thoughts of her own.

As opposed to laying across the seat with a miniature tv, watching the show she had always dreamt to be on with her beloved, there she sat writing in her journal…

_Oh Arnold my love! This time shall be so different. An actual adventure if you will! Holding your hand as we stroll alongside the romantic atmosphere of the ocean. No one to get in our way. No one to distract you from me. It shall be…_

Helga's passionate thoughts of how this trip would turn out with her beloved were interrupted by "Hey Helga. Which Beach house did we stay in last time?

The annoyed pre-teen rolled her eyes at her father, who seemed to be using her for directions and scowled "How on earth should I know? They all look like crappy duplexes anyway?"

Miriam then excitedly pointed to where she remembered speaking with Susie on the front porch and exclaimed "There it is B!"

"Ay-yi-yi." the already stressed businessman sighed, not expecting to enjoy the trip.

_Another Car_

While Helga's family was getting things set up in the duplex, Arnold's family wasn't far behind. Phil was just as excited as before about the trip; with a few minor exceptions.

"Okay everyone, you know the plan. Stay as close to society as possible. Pookie, that means no Nude beaches!" the old man warned her.

"Yeah. She's weird enough _with _clothes on." Ernie said in a smart alec tone.

Phil simply ignored the comment, not wanting to make it seem as though he agreed with any of the annoying boarders.

While the ride continued, Oscar looked over at Arnold and said "So Arnold, are you going to help me find the lost treasure that I never found last year?"

"What lost treasure, Oscar?" Susie couldn't help but question.

"Oh well you see I...hehehe." Before the selfish man could come up with an explanation, Arnold replied "Actually Mr. Kakoshko, I have plans with someone when we get there."

_The Beach_

Helga was sitting in the same room she was in last time her family visited. She sat over the bed, nervously twiddling her thumbs, thinking to herself…

_Okay Helga ol' girl! This is your chance! Don't blow it!_

The excited yet nervous girl let out a deep breath when seeing a familiar car pulling up outside the window. When she made it outside, Helga had come to find Miriam and Susie already had their arms wrapped around one another, anxious for another fun get together.

"It's so great to see you!" Susie said to her missed friend.

While Bob hadn't cared to get involved in the social life his family had experienced before, Helga walked outside to see Arnold grabbing his things from the car.

She began to rub the back of her neck, unsure of what to say, as she watched him turn towards her with a suitcase.

Arnold faced his girlfriend to see her blushing with her hands behind her back, unsure of what to say. After letting out a small gulp, Helga began to wave and said "H-Hey Arnold."

The blonde boy smiled at his classmate, who was already dressed in the same pink shorts and tank top as their previous trip.

He smiled sweetly at her in his red shorts and said "Just let me put my stuff away, then we can start having some fun."

"Sounds good to me football head."

Fun? Fun as in building sandcastles again, tanning until she looked as bad as Bob did last year, or walking and talking until they knew as many important things as there were to know about each other?

No matter how the trip was spent, they would definitely be returning home with new opinions of one another, be them good or bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Would You Like To Join Us?

_Flashback_

_The Boarding House_

After returning home from their jungle adventure, Miles and Stella walked through the doors of the boarding house to see it was just how they had left it.

"Guess not a lot changed while we were gone, huh dad?" Mile said.

Pookie then raced through the front, riding on Abner like some sort of cowgirl "Mission complete everyone! Hahaha!"

Phil turned to glare at his son as he replied "About the house? No."

Arnold followed inside behind his parents, still having a hard time believing his dream had finally come true!

"Let's all go sit in the kitchen and talk for awhile." Stella suggested, anxious to find out what she had missed in her little boy's life.

_Arnold's Kitchen_

Arnold's parents took a side at the table with him, while Phil was searching the fridge for anything he could use to put a sandwich together with.

Stella didn't waste any time getting to what she and Miles had been wanting to ask about since they saw it take place in San Lorenzo. "So, I take it that sweet girl we saw you with at the Green Eye Village is your girlfriend?"

Arnold gulped as he felt himself turning beet red. They had just begun to reveal their feelings for one another. As mean as Helga had been to him over the years, she didn't have a problem with blurting out the severity of them when the moment came.

He on the other hand, hadn't found the strength to say he loved her. Was he ready to take it to that level?

Before knowing how to respond, Phil butted in and replied "Sweet? You two must not have woken up quite yet."

"Grandpa…"

"What? I told you she was just like Pookie, didn't I short man? Sorry to have to say this about your mom Miles, but sweet was the last thing she ever was. Hehe."

While Miles rolled his eyes at his father's remark, Stella kept her eyes on their long missed son and asked "What are all the fun things the two of you have done together over the years?"

Arnold began to rub his neck as he thought for a moment. Whether or not she was pleasant during them, Helga was always hanging out with the group. There were very few things he experienced without her.

"Uhh well, we play baseball together. All my friends cleaned up a lot that we now call Gerald Field, to use as our baseball field."

Miles laughed at the name, knowing who must have come up with it, while Phil quickly butted in "Yep. Now I've got to play checkers with that bum Kakoshka in here."

Miles rolled his eyes, knowing it didn't matter where his father played a game; it was just too easy to cheat on him.

Getting back on topic, Stella kept her eyes on her missed boy and asked "What else do you two do together sweetie?"

_The Beeper Emporium_

"You kids are never going on a trip like that again! Who knows what those San weirdo people could have done to you Olga?!" Bob snapped, as Helga marched past him muttering "I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

Seeing his younger daughter head for the steps, Bob said "Hey! Hey-hey-hey-hey-hey! Get back here little missy!"

Helga clenched her fists at the demand, knowing her parents didn't care for her nearly a speck as much as they did for Olga.

_Arnold's Kitchen_

"You two were in a play together?" Stella asked excitedly, after hearing about Arnold's part in Romeo and Juliet.

"More like an M rated movie! Least that's what it seemed like after watching that hour long kiss she gave 'em." Phil winked, as he bumped his grandson on the shoulder.

"What other adventures have you had together, son?" Miles was growing as anxious as Stella to know, while Arnold was doing his best not to give a misguided opinion about Helga. If he was to tell them how mean she always was to him, they may want him to stay away from her. Arnold knew she was more than that however.

"Well we…"

"Hmm...let's see." Phil butted in, as he rubbed his chin. "Ohhh! April Fool's Day! Arnold got her with my blinding light box! Hehe."

"Blinding light box?" Stella asked.

Miles eyes lit up and asked "You mean the one you used on Jimmy Kafka?"

"Hehe yes. That's the one."

"She didn't actually go blind did she?" Stella looked in Arnold's direction, while he began to sink lower in his chair.

_The Beeper Emporium_

After being told to pick up the stack of beepers Helga was said to be responsible for ruining, the poor girl sat there, listening to her parents go on about how relieved they were that Olga was okay.

"We're just so happy you're home sweetie!" Miriam hugged her older child, as Helga stared at the floor, wondering what the point of it all was? It's not like Arnold had agreed to be her boyfriend at that moment, so what was there to get excited about? For all she knew, he could just be using the next few days to think of a way to say the kiss meant nothing, as she had after the FTi incident.

_Arnold's Kitchen_

"Sounds like you had quite a bit of fun while we were gone son." Miles placed his hand on Arnold's shoulder.

"Oh yes indeed. Anywhere from being a tour guide on a nature hike, to a TV star on a kid's TV show!" Phil added.

Stella anxiously looked at her boy and asked "You were on TV Arnold?"

Arnold began to rub the back of his neck, wondering if it was such a bad thing his parents had missed as much as they had. "Well yeah. When Helga and I were at the beach last Summer, she stopped me from hanging out with this evil girl Summer who was just trying to use me to win a sandcastle contest. When I finally believed her, she and I entered the contest, and got to be on the show Babe Watch."

While Miles was bewildered by the fact his son had been on television, Stella sat there peacefully, not knowing when the last time was that she was at the beach.

"Maybe you're little friend would like to join us on another trip there, since school hasn't started yet. You could tell us more about the time you've spent together while we're there!"

Arnold stared at the table after listening to his excited mother's suggestion. "Well, Helga's family is kind of broke right now. I don't think they'd be able to afford coming with us."

"Oh nonsense! We'll pay for everything. After rescuing us from that terrible sleeping sickness, it's the least we could do!" Stella insisted, as if she had made the decision for half the boarders already.

_The Beeper Emporium_

Helga was crawling across the floor, picking up the beepers. Rather than doing it to please her father who was now laying down, she was just trying to pass the time. After that life changing experience with Arnold, she couldn't just lay her head down in bed as if nothing had ever happened. If her dream _was_ finally within her grasp, would she be capable of refraining from returning to her old habits.

Arnold said himself, he had always wondered if she just did those things because she loved him. Now that he knew the truth, how easy would it be to refrain from falling into her old habits when there was still no confirmation of how deep his feelings for her were?

KNOCK! KNOCK!

The distressed girl then looked up as she saw her beloved standing outside the beeper emporium.

"ARNOLD!" Helga gasped, dropping the beepers in her hand. Once she saw there was no hiding from him, she stood from the floor to answer the door.

"How's it going Helga?" Arnold waved politely.

Helga rolled her eyes at his innocent behavior and scoffed "Pttss...what do you care football head?"

Arnold did his best to keep eye contact with the brave girl. Whether or not her feelings for him had been revealed, asking her out was still a big deal.

"Well, my parents have been wondering what I've been up to since they were gone. Mainly the things you and I have been doing together."

Helga's eyes lit in fear, wondering now how obvious her terrible behavior made towards him throughout the years may have made her seem.

"Well I...I mean, does it LOOK like we have the money for a vacation? We're living in a failing business for crying out loud!"

Giving her his signature smile and half lidded eyes, arnold placed a hand on Helga's shoulder and said "I know. My parents are willing to pay for everything."

Helga dazed at the blonde boy with half lidded eyes, thinking to herself…

_Oh my beloved! So kind and nurturing! Always thinking of others and putting the needs of the many ahead of your own! How could I ever…_

"Helga?"

After shaking her head vigorously, the pre-teen snapped "I don't know football head. We can't cram my entire family into the car with that apartment-sized family of yours."

Before Arnold could answer, Helga felt a set of arms wrapped around her. With a tight squeeze, she listened to her sister say "Oh! I have a friend who would be more than happy to let us borrow their car! It made me so sad that I was in Alaska during your beach trip baby sister." Olga nearly began to sob.

As annoyed as she felt by her sister, Helga viewed the hopeful look in what she hoped would someday be her boyfriend's eyes and said "Alright you can go! Just get off me for crying out loud!"

Olga let go of her younger sibling to clap her hands with glee and said "Oh goody! I'll go tell mommy and daddy all about the trip!"

Arnold watched Olga race to the end of the store, then turned to see Helga with an annoyed facial expression.

"So do _you _want to go?" the curious boy asked his classmate.

Helga eagerly whipped her head around to face her classmate and replied "Huh? Oh yeah, I just can't believe she followed me to San Lorenzo, and now has invited herself on this trip. News Flash Golden Child; the key to becoming closer with your sister isn't showing off 24/7!"

Arnold tried to hold back his laugh, while seeing Helga turn to snap at Olga, who had no way of hearing them.

After watching her sigh, leaning against the door with her arms crossed, Arnold said "Well, I should get going. We're going to stay in the same duplex as last time. We'll leave this weekend, so that should give Olga plenty of time to get the car from her friend."

"Sounds like a plan." Helga replied.

Arnold waved goodbye to his friend, wondering if he had made the right decision not to make any romantic gestures at the moment. After all, Olga didn't hesitate to break up their conversation.

Helga then watched her beloved walk down the street. With her hands held close to her heart, she couldn't believe not only had they shared a romantic moment on their most recent trip, but now her beloved was actually ASKING her to join him on a romantic trip. Hopefully, her family wouldn't get in the way of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: I Think I Found Something

_The Beach _

After getting everything unpacked from their cars, Arnold and Helga came back outside to look at the ocean. While Helga stood there with her hands on her hips, wondering how different things would be this time, she was suddenly knocked over…

"Let's get going Susie! If we're lucky, Carlos is still giving free dance lessons!"

Helga angrily stood up after nearly hitting her head against the porch and yelled "Criminy Miriam! Watch where you're going would you?!"

Arnold placed a hand on his friend's shoulder and added "At least she's happy for once."

After doing what she could to dust herself off, Helga scoffed "Pttss...yeah. Let's see how long that lasts."

The blonde boy then took the pigtailed girl's hand in his and said "Come on. Let's go for a walk."

Helga did her best not to swoon, while gazing at their linked hands. Their last trip there together was spent with her worrying Arnold would continue thinking she was a terrible person who couldn't care less about him. How different would things be this time?

Just as the two pre-teens were about to start their walk, they heard "Surf's up everyone! I'm going to find my friends from our last adventure here."

Arnold sighed, knowing Pookie was heading for the nude beach. Before Helga could ask what she was talking about, she heard "Come on baby sister! Let's go play in the ocean!"

Helga cocked her brow at the offer, before quickly looking in Pookie's direction. "Gee… sounds great Olga. I think you'd have even more fun with Arnold's goofy grandma. If you hurry, you might still catch her."

Olga looked at the direction her sister was pointing in and replied "Hmm...well okay. Good bye baby sister!"

"Oh brother." Helga sighed to herself, not knowing when Olga was going to catch a clue. She told her once she couldn't stand her. What was it going to take to make her stay away?

_Duplex_

"What a lovely place!" Stella said, while she was unpacking her things. Miles then saw Phil passing by their bedroom and asked "Hey dad! You going fishing?"

Phil anxiously halted and gasped "Are you crazy?! I'm staying as close to civilization as possible!"

Miles and Stella then looked at one another, unsure of where that had come from. Apparently they hadn't heard everything that had happened on the boarders' previous trip to the beach.

_Nude Beach_

While Summer was trying to enjoy herself at a different part of the beach, she was thinking about the competition she had lost the last time they were there.

"Don't worry baby, the show's not that popular anymore." said her current boyfriend.

Summer stood with her hands on her hips, still considering it to be his fault they lost the competition.

"You know what? This is all your fault! We're through!" the enraged teen snapped, while heading away from her now ex-boyfriend.

Just as Pookie was passing her, excited to be back with her old beach buddies, Summer ran into Olga.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry. I was just looking for someone." Olga apologized, while staring at the naked girl before her.

_Duplex_

Bob had been sitting on the couch of his family's side of the beach house the entire time, not about to risk a terrible sunburn again. While the agitated salesman was staring at the TV, already anxious to leave, he heard a knock at the door.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Oh for crying out loud!" Bob snapped, not wanting to stand from the couch.

He opened the door to see Miles and Stella there to greet him.

"What do you want?" he sighed, as if he was angry for getting their family back to the beach.

While Miles looked a bit perplexed at his attitude, a smile remained on Stella's face. She asked in a sweet tone "We were just wondering if you and Miriam would care to get something to eat with us? Miles and I haven't been to this part of town in years, so we're going to search the streets for a good restaurant."

The idea of strolling around in the sun with two people he was more than sure were dead, didn't seem too thrilling to him. What did they have to talk about? He didn't care to meet them, anymore than he enjoyed knowing Arnold.

"No thanks. If you see Miriam, tell her she should have brought more magazines."

Bob then shut the door in the faces of his new acquaintances and retook his seat on the sofa, ready for the trip to end.

_Walk_

Arnold walked with Helga near the shore. Listening to the sound of the rushing water as they approached a familiar spot, Arnold turned to Helga and said "So it's too bad they're not having another sand castle competition this year."

Helga began to blush at the memory and replied "Yeah well, once they saw how good we were, I guess they figured they were wasting their time."

"I enjoyed being on the show with you…" Arnold started, as he watched Helga lift her head from the ground to face him.

"You did?" she cocked her brow in amazement.

"Well yeah. Like you said in San Lorenzo, everything mean you did was just a cover. That made me look back at every nice thing you did for me with new eyes." Arnold explained.

Helga let out a swoon she couldn't hold back. Arnold had already said her heart was more pure than she knew. Perhaps he had felt something for her all along, but she was making it too difficult for him to realize his true feelings for her.

The two stood still a moment, staring into each other's eyes. Helga felt her heart pounding as she watched the loving look her beloved was giving her.

Before they could act on their feelings, they heard something…

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The two looked over to see Oscar with his metal detector once again.

"Mr. Kakoshka, what are you doing?" Arnold asked, an a rather annoyed tone.

The lazy man grinned, and replied "Looking for buried treasure! I think I might have found something!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Wait A Minute

_By the shore_

Phil was sitting as close to the water as he could with the beach house still in sight. Leaving his pole in the ocean, the old man sighed to himself "Ehh...this is the life."

Phil was then knocked over by a group of kids playing frisbee with one another. After the old man stood up to catch his breath, he waved his fists in anger "Why you little!"

Just as he was about to take his seat again, Phil heard from behind "What's going on?"

The elderly man turned to see Sandy (whom he had never met before), standing before him.

Phil grunted at the question and explained "I was trying to enjoy some quiet fishing time. Those young whipper snappers keep getting in the way of it though!"

_Nude Beach_

Being the un-judgemental person that she was, Olga took a seat with Sandy on the expressive part of the beach. While she sat there in her White tank top and blue mini skirt, Olga listened to Summer go on about how aggrivating it was, losing the competition.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad silly!" the college graduate insisted.

Summer turned to glare at her new acquaintance and scowled "Losing the chance to be on a coveted show all because of some stupid pre-teen eavesdropping on my winning plan… yeah that's bad!"

Olga placed a shoulder on her naked acquaintance. Privacy had never been an issue with her. Had it been, perhaps she and Helga could have fallen into a better relationship.

"What did this girl look like?"

_The Shore_

"Alright! I'm rich!" Oscar shouted, while bending down to see what his metal detector had found.

Helga stood with her hands on her hips, cocking her brow, thinking to herself…

_What do you think you found? A treasure chest?_

Oscar then picked up the locket which had fallen out of Helga's tank top. Arnold's eyes widened when seeing what his boarder friend was holding, while Helga began searching her chest for it.

"Hooray! I found a gold metal!" Oscar shouted in excitement.

Arnold hesitantly rubbed his neck and said "Uhh yeah. Mr. Kakoshka, that actually belongs to Helga."

"Who's Helga?" the inconsiderate man wondered.

The irritated girl then snatched back her lost possession and scowled "ME doofus! Doi!"

Oscar then laughed innocently while standing with his detector and said "What do you say we turn it in together. Split the money three ways? Hehehe."

After seeing he wasn't getting through to them, Oscar left to search the beach, while seeing Helga staring down at his shredded picture.

"We should take one of us to put in there together."

Helga's eyes fell half lidded as she began to feel her heart melt…

_He want to take a picture WITH me? Oh my beloved, despite the dark times I put you through on this past trip, my true colors still managed to shine through. Hopefully you now and always will know how I feel about you 'til the end of days is upon us!_

Helga then shook her head after seeing Arnold was waiting for a response. "I guess we could do that. Beats having this shredded thing to stare at all day."

The vexed girl then began to blush. How obvious had she made it, that was all she ever did or thought about? Plotting schemes to be beside Arnold; stalking him day and night, imagining herself by his side in everything they did together.

Being the caring person that he was, Arnold placed a hand on his friend's shoulder and said "Come on, I know where we can get some pictures taken!"

Helga cocked her brow and asked "Is it that lame photo booth that you and Ms. Sand Castle Queen were flirting at?"

Arnold began to blush a bit as he replied "Uhh yeah. At least their photos are small enough to fit inside your locket. You can keep whatever we don't use." he winked.

The pigtailed girl then let out an enormous swoon. Her beloved was growing so comfortable with her. In San Lorenzo, the very thought of confessing her feelings seemed like a nightmare to him. Now he seemed to be the one who couldn't stop bringing up the idea of them becoming a couple.

"Alright. Let's get going bucko."

_The Shore_

While Phil was still trying to avoid any annoying kids that got in the way of his fishing, he listened to his new acquaintance go on about his last trip there.

"My girlfriend broke up with me because we didn't when the sand castle competition." Sandy sighed.

Not taking his eyes off the ocean, Phil said "She doesn't seem very tolerant."

"It was her dream to be on Babe Watch. All we had to do was build the best sand castle."

Phil thought back a moment to Arnold's appearance on the show the previous year and said "You're telling me all this time the only thing I had to do to be on TV was make some stupid sandcastle?! Grab my bucket!"

"They're not doing the competition this year though." Sandy shrugged his shoulders at the now worked up man.

Phil retook his seat beside the teen with a growl on his face and said "Dag-nab Hollywood stars! They know who would work, they just don't want anyone stealing the glory from them!"

_Nude Beach_

Olga continued to try and empathize with this flustered girl. "Maybe all you two need is to apologize to each other. I remember how good I felt every time someone apologized to me for something!"

Summer looked over at her clueless friend, as an idea formed in her head. She may have no intention of apologizing to Helga, but that didn't mean she couldn't find her and make her pay.

The angry girl then stood from her seat and said "Alright, let's go find her."

"Oh goody! This relates so well to my psychology class." Olga stood to clap her hands.

_The Shore_

While Arnold was watching Helga smile down at her locket, the two of them heard "There they are!"

Helga looked up to see her sister and a naked yet familiar face standing before her.

Ir was the one "Oh criminy, what's this?" the pre-teen sighed, as she tucked her locket back in to her shirt.

"Summer pointed a finger at what new seemed to be her enemy and sneered "You made me look like a fool last year!"

Rolling her eyes at Summer's kiddish attitude, Helga sighed "Yeah well, that wasn't hard to do."

Olga looked back and forth Summer to Helga until she said "Wait! This is the girl you're mad at?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Two and Two Together

_Dance Studio_

Susie and Miriam were walking into town, anxious as ever to return to Carlos. Such fun had taken place on their last vacation there. What exciting new moves did he have to teach them this time?

When the store was in sight, Susie pointed "Look! There he is!"

The ecstatic women raced across the street to see Carlos placing a closed sign in front of his store.

"Carlos, we're back for another dance lesson!" Miriam reminded him.

The dance instructor took the anxious ladies hands in his own and said "I am so sorry, but I will be shutting down the studio for the next few days."

Stunned looks appeared on the eager ladies' faces as Susie asked "But why?"

"There is another studio in need of my expertise." Carlos explained.

While seeing his previous students' faces fall to the ground, Carlos rubbed his chin and said "I am having an idea…"

_The Shore_

When Olga finally realized her little sister was the one her new acquaintance had been complaining about, she asked "Helga, why would you be so mean to Summer?"

Arnold stood still blushing, doing his best to look away. Summer's vindictive scheme to break him and Helga up didn't appear to be working so far. Perhaps because Arnold wasn't anymore disrespectful than Helga was fearful.

That being said, the annoyed pre-teen pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed "Criminy Olga. This joker tried to use football head to win a stupid sandcastle competition to be on Babe Watch."

"Babe Watch?" Olga asked, still not caring her new friend wasn't wearing any clothes.

"Yeah, Babe Watch! You know, the show you always change to the cooking channel; thinking you might have a snowball's chance of getting me to watch it with you!" the irritated girl reminded her older sibling.

While Helga was too wrapped up in fighting off her sister's ignorance, Summer continued to grin at Arnold, hoping to make him feel vulnerable. Maybe she had lost the chance to be on Babe Watch, but if she could break the two of them up, they'd be just as miserable as she was when she lost the competition.

Arnold may be a bold kid, but he still knew right from wrong. He then placed a hand on his vexed friend's shoulder and said "Umm Helga. I think I'm going back to the beach house for awhile."

"Pttss….whatever floats your boat football head." Helga snapped, too irritated to think about having the chance to open up to him. Here her sister was (not only being annoying as usual), but trying to defend the person who Helga had spent days trying to pull Arnold away from on her last trip there with him.

_Sunset Arms Cafe_

Miles and Stella were wandering the streets until Stella pointed and said "Remind you of anything?"

Miles looked over at the name of the restaurant 'Sunset Arms Cafe' and replied "Guess dad opened another business while we were gone."

Stella giggled to herself and suggested "Maybe we should try it out. See how much it reminds you of the boarding house."

Miles hadn't seen anything else in town that caught his attention on their walk yet, so he replied "Sure, why not?"

_The Shore_

After seeing Arnold walk away, Summer crossed her arms in indignation, not knowing what to do. First her plan to use him to win the competition didn't work. Now she wasn't able to lure him away from his girlfriend.

When seeing Helga didn't care about Arnold walking away, Summer turned her back and headed for the nude beach.

Helga then looked to see her friend had left as well. "Perfect Olga! It's bad enough you steal the spotlight from mom and dad whether you're home or not. Now you've driven away the one thing that makes me feel my life is worth living. Sheesh!"

The annoyed pre-teen began to march away from her sobbing sister, hoping Arnold wasn't too displeased with her. If she was lucky, Arnold knew the annoyed attitude was just a part of her in situations such as that. After all, she had never gotten along with her family. Why would being blamed for ruining a stranger's winning chances at a competition make her like her sister anymore than she already had? Which was very little.

_Sunset Arms Cafe_

Miles and Stella took a seat at a small table near the window. While Stella was enjoying the view of the street, Miles was looking around the restaurant; Booths made of worn out material, the sound of crazy cooks in the kitchen, customers arguing over stupid dilemmas.

The man turned to his wife and said "Yep, dad definitely had something to do with this."

Stella smiled at her husband's wittiness and replied "Maybe we should get a burger. I don't know about you, but even after that ten year nap, I'm tired of fish, and your mom seems to have a hankering for pasta."

After that long sleep, food was food to Miles. He'd eat whatever crazy meal his mom placed in front of him if it meant not going on another mission; risking being separated from their son again.

"Sounds good sweetie."

_The Beach House_

Helga marched back to see Arnold waiting for her on the porch. Before approaching him, she let out a deep sigh and said "Sorry about that football head. Had I known this is how things would turn out, I would have just walked here myself."

Arnold placed a hand on his friend's after seeing her take a seat beside him and replied "It's okay Helga. You had no way of knowing what was going to happen."

"Pttss...ya got that right!"

A moment of silence past before Arnold asked "What was it we were going to do before they interrupted us?"

Helga began to rub her neck nervously as she replied "I uhh think you wanted to retake your picture for that locket your stupid roommate thought was an actual piece of treasure."

"The blonde boy quickly took his friend's hand as he stood up and said "Well, let's get going then!"

_Dance Studio_

"So, you want us to be in charge of the Studio while you're gone?" Miriam asked, getting her facts straight.

"Of course! If I'm remembering your last visit correctly, I know you two beautiful ladies won't let the business down anymore than you will me." Carlos assured them.

Susie and Miriam gave one another concerned looks. Neither of them had been in charge of a business before. Then again, they had a great time with Carlos the last time they were there with him.

The two of them quickly caught onto him moves, and it wouldn't be for long. What could go wrong?

After taking it into consideration, Susie smiled and said "Okay, we'll do it!"

"Excellent! From now on Miriam, you are Miria, and Susie, you are Sofia!"

"But why?" Miriam asked.

"It help to keep the Venezuelan touch for the studio while I am gone. Chaos, my beautiful ladies!" the dancer said, as he began his journey down the street.

_The Shore_

"This time I'VE got the camera, and YOU'RE the one being buried" Ernie pointed at Mr. Hyunh.

While Ernie was burying Mr. Hyunh up to his neck, Phil was sitting bored with his fishing pole. He was about to fall asleep when he noticed a bite. "Mamaloni! I got one! Ho boy! It's a keeper!" The old man stepped back further and further as he reeled it in.

After Ernie was through burying his friend, he took out the camera and said "Here we g...WHOA!"

Phil had knocked over Ernie after catching what turned out to be not such a big fish.

"Thanks for ruining the picture gramps!" Ernie snapped, once he stood up to dust himself off.

Phil glared as he began walking away and mumbled to himself "If it was really a good picture, neither of you would be in it."

_The Beach House_

While everyone was finding their own way to amuse themselves during the trip, Bob was staying inside, away from the sun. The only difference between between being there and the beeper emporium was there was actual space to move around. The living room wasn't the front of the store. The kitchen wasn't the break room; and the bedrooms weren't wherever they could make do.

The bored man laid on the couch flipping through channels when he heard someone at the door.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Ayi-yi-yi! What now?"

Bob got up to see a geeky looking teen with freckles standing before him.

"What do you want kid?"

Sandy began to rub his arm and nervously replied in a scratchy tone "I was just looking for my friend Summer."

Bob cocked his brow at the response and asked "Autumn-who-now?"

"Summer. Have you seen her?" Sandy asked once more.

Bob scowled at the teenager "What do I look like, a policeman? Not get out of here would ya?!"

After slamming the door in the teen's face, Bob took his seat on the sofa, feeling each interruption from his shows was just one more thing to make the vacation drag on longer.

_Photo Booth_

"Look, there it is!" Arnold pointed anxiously, after holding Helga's hand all the way there. He hadn't even been thinking about how close they were acting (or who may have been watching them).

Just the idea of being there with someone he now knew he could finally trust was exciting to him.

This was a big moment for Helga as well. Not only was she getting something she had always dreamed of, but Arnold wanted it for them as well. No more games, no more lies, no more stalking him. It was just the two of them together. Who knew how far they would grow by the end of the trip? Would their friendship become a relationship, or would someone still try to come in the way of them?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: What Should We Do?

_Nude Beach_

Once Olga had raced back to the beach house sobbing, Summer returned to the rightful place for people _dressed _as she was. There she sat sulking at the idea of not only losing the competition, but her vindictive scheme to make them pay having no effect whatsoever.

The moping teen was preparing to head back home when she heard…

"Surf's up everyone!"

Summer was splashed by what seemed to be a tidal wave Pookie had formed with her kayaking board.

The angry girl then gathered her clothes to leave what was no longer considered to be a peaceful environment.

_Maria and Sofia's Studio_

After watching their former instructor take his leave, Susie and Miriam entered what would temporarily be considered their own studio.

"This is so exciting! I've never been in charge of anything before!" Susie exclaimed

This moment made Miriam think back to when she took over Bob's business for him; back when Big Bob's Beepers was still succeeding.

"What should we do first? Make fliers saying the store is under new management? Put up decorations? Go out and look for customers…" Susie went on until Miriam interrupted her.

"Well, back when I was taking B's place as head of his business, it was all about making the store succeed. You can't have a successful business without good management."

Susie stood perplexed as she watched the smile growing on Miriam's face. While realizing the way the distractions of running Bob's business may have torn her away from her daughter, the idea of being in control of something again was just too irresistible.

Every day at home, Miriam hung over the counter, as she listened to Bob go on and on about the idiot people he was working with, who may be costing him a great customer, while she laid there thinking to herself…

_At least you HAVE a life._

Now was her chance to regain that feeling.

The anxious lady looked over at her new partner and said "Why don't you be in charge of the dancing, and I'll keep track of the business needs?"

_Photo Booth_

While Helga was nervous about the way she had already fallen into her old habits (or perhaps Olga following them), Arnold eagerly pulled her along to the photo booth they had taken their last pictures at.

"Look! No one's there!" the blonde boy shouted.

Helga gulped at the thought of what they would do in there. Would they kiss again? Should she make an angry, yet playful face at him? Her mind was filling with ideas, until they heard…

"Where are you going in such a hurry Arnold?"

_The Beach_

Ernie was trying to retake his picture of his friend that Phil had interrupted when he heard "Look at me! I'm rich! Hehehehe!"

"What are you talking about Kakoshka, ya bum?!" Ernie snapped, when seeing Oscar's metal detector had picked up Mr. Hyunh's glasses.

"Oh I cannot see. Someone please help me!" Mr. Hyunh begged, still being trapped in the sand.

"That's not buried treasure you moron! Now get out of here would ya?!" Ernie yelled at his annoying neighbor, after snatching the glasses back to return to their rightful owner.

_Photo Booth_

Arnold and Helga turned to see Summer standing before them; this time fully clothed. While Helga crossed her arms, wondering when this girl was going to give up, Arnold replied "We're just going to get our picture taken."

Summer then pulled out the old photos she had kept of her and Arnold to show the two of them. "I guess these weren't good enough for you then." she sighed, hoping to make him feel guilty.

As Arnold's face began to blush, Helga glimpsed down at the pictures they had taken together…

One of them hugging

One of them with bunny ears

One smiling together

One with Summer giving Arnold a kiss on the cheek

Just the thought of a simple compliment from Arnold made Helga's heart melt. Seeing him receive a kiss from another girl (even if it was on the cheek), filled her with rage.

"I know it was wrong of me to use you the way I did Arnold, but I truly enjoyed our time together, and…."

Before Summer could finish her apology, Helga snatched the photos to shred to pieces in front of the backstabbing teenager.

While both Summer and Arnold watched the pieces fall to the ground, Helga stood with her hands on her hips and a proud look on her face. "Hope you weren't using those to enter the cover for the Pre-Teen Miss competition."

_Dance Studio_

While Susie was helping those who had decided to try out a free lesson, Miriam was sitting in the desk, wondering what they could do to improve the business. Just because the first lesson was free, didn't mean the customer would return.

They had to think of a way to earn some money; but how?

_Photo Booth_

"So, you and Summer got all buddy buddy in here last time, huh?" Helga grinned at her friend.

Arnold blushed while taking a seat beside Helga in the booth and replied "We were just goofing off. It's not like we did anything serious."

"I guess. So, what should we do? Should I punch you? Hog the camera? Push you off your seat…"

The anxious girl went on until Arnold answered "Why don't we retake the pictures I did with Summer?"

Helga's eyes fell softly, while she did her best to keep her swoon inside. It was like he wanted to redo the vacation all over again with her.

"Sure...I mean, whatever floats your boat football head."

_Beach House_

Bob was sitting bored on the couch in front of the TV, when he saw Olga racing inside with tears dripping down her face.

"What's wrong Olga?"

The sobbing girl took a seat beside her father and cried "Oh daddy! Helga hates me!"

Bob cocked his brow at his daughter and asked "Who now?"

"Baby sister?"

"Oh right. Right. Helga." he replied, not embarrassed by his lack of effort to remember his child's name.

"It's just terr-terrible! We have no connection whatsoever!" Olga sobbed, while Bob rolled his eyes.

"For crying out loud Olga, what do you need her for? Soon as this awful trip ends, we can get back to the emporium and everything will be back to normal. Yeesh!"

Olga watched Bob head for the kitchen as she sat there thinking to herself…

_Back to normal? Baby sister hating me, all because mommy and daddy give their undivided attention to me?_

_Photo Booth_

"Okay! Here we go!" Arnold said excitedly, after placing the change in the machine.

Helga wrapped her arms around Arnold's neck, thinking to herself…

_I can't believe this is happening! Oh my beloved; actually allowing me to be so close with you!_

Arnold then gave his close friend a set of bunny years, which weren't easy to make stand out in front of her bow.

The two then smiled together for the third picture. The biggest non-evil smile Helga had formed since she couldn't remember when.

Finally, as she was preparing for the sweet kiss on the cheek, Arnold turned her face towards her to kiss her on the lips.

Helga could feel her heart pounding. She didn't care how the pictures turned out. Nothing could top what she felt at that moment.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Let Me Make It Up To You

_Beach House_

After a fun day with his close friend, Arnold came downstairs to see his mom making breakfast in the kitchen.

Phil was sitting at the table, listening to his son go on about how much the new restaurant had reminded him of the boarding house.

Phil glared with his chin propped in hand with his elbow against the table and mumbled to himself "Mmm...you trying running a building full of buffoons with a bipolar wife."

Miles then noticed his son taking a seat at the table and asked "Hey son! Did you and Helga have fun yesterday?"

Arnold began to blush as he thought back to the personal things that had happened; seeing Summer naked on the beach, kissing Helga in the photo booth (not to mention just the idea of becoming so close with his arch enemy).

"Why he and lady Eleanor had a marvelous time together!" Pookie exclaimed, as she turned to set a plate of pancakes on the table.

"Lady Eleanor?" Stella asked, while seeing Miles blush. Stella was learning how eccentric his mother was, but hadn't picked up on everything yet.

"It seems to be the crazy name she's made up for short man's little friend with the big pink bow and the one eyebrow. I like my description better hehe." Phil chuckled.

"Grandpa…" Arnold sighed, hoping he wouldn't have to worry about Phil actually calling her that the next time they hung out together.

_Other Side_

_Oh Arnold! My beloved, finally being held in your arms! Again feeling the tenderness of your lips by your own free will. Dare I think we were meant to be? Dare I believe we..._CRUD!

After a night spent of hugging her pillow tight, imagining it to be Arnold, Helga rolled out of bed with it.

Rather than awaking with despair at the thought of another incredible dream that was unlikely to happen, the blonde girl stood with a smile on her face. It was a new day and another chance to spend time with Arnold (whom she had been growing so close with).

As Helga was leaving her room to get ready for another fun day at the beach, she heard sobbing in the room beside her. There Olga was laying flat on her face with tears falling down her cheeks.

Helga rolled her eyes at the sight; thinking back to when she had switched Olga's grades.

"Oh brother. How could someone so successful be such a cry baby? Is she really so selfish, she can't handle the idea of being wrong once in her life?"

Helga stood with a careless expression, not wanting to go near her sister. It just amazed her that one slip up seemed to be the end of the world for Olga.

"Well guess there's only one thing to do…"

After slamming the door shut, and continuing on her way down the hall, a grin formed on Helga's face as she said "That's more like it!"

The satisfied girl went downstairs just as her mother was heading for the door. Before either of them could make it out, they heard Bob say "Where's breakfast Miriam? I'm starving!"

Helga gave her father an expression that read…

_Are you kidding me?_

As she stood there wondering what made him think Miriam would cook him breakfast? She didn't do it at home, why would she bother to here?

Just as Miriam was opening the front door, she replied in an excited tone "I'm going to run my new business with Susie B! I'm sure you'll find something!"

"No wait! I need you Miriam!" Bob called out, until he saw Helga reaching for the door.

"Whoa there little missy! Where do you think you're going?"

Helga glared with her hands on her hips as she growled "The beach? Ever heard of it?"

"Yeah whatever. First I need you to stay here and make me some bacon and eggs. Then you can go play your little water sports."

Helga began to clench her fists as she watched Bob staring at the TV; not even having the decency to face her when making the request.

She wasn't having it anymore. Arnold was finally within her grasp, and no selfish request from her neglecting family was going to ruin that.

"Gee Bob, I'd love to. But making breakfast for a family member sounds like something you do when you actually care about them."

_Maria and Sofia's Studio_

While Bob had spent the night on the sofa, flipping through the TV channels, Miriam had been hard at work. She hadn't left the kitchen table until coming up with a solution to make a profit. Carlos may pull people in with his free dance lessons, but what next?

There had to be a way to get people to return AND make a profit.

Susie was waiting at the studio for her coworker when she saw Miriam entering with a stack of papers.

"What are those?" the curious lady wondered.

Miriam anxiously wondered up to Susie and explained "The first free dance lesson maybe a way to lure people in, but that doesn't mean they'll return. We need to motivate them. If we charge them for the second lesson, and tell them their picture will be in the new ad for the store, no one will hesitate to return.

Miriam's powerful business attitude was returning to her. Now that Helga had her own agenda, there was nothing to feel sorry about.

_Beach Blast_

Summer was wandering around the store. No boyfriend, no TV show, no way of plotting revenge against the two who ruined it for her...or so she thought.

A service clerk noticed a tall skinny blonde moping across the store with her hands in her pockets and asked "Is there anything I can help you with ma'am?"

Summer had hoped to make Arnold feel like the vulnerable one. Now that her plan had backfired, it was as though it didn't matter what information she revealed about herself, or who she shared it with.

"Well…"

_Beach House_

After stepping outside to get away from her family, Helga took a seat on the rocker. Staring at the sweet moment they had taken together in the photo booth (which seemed too good to be true), it wasn't long before she saw Arnold leaving his side of the house to address her.

"Hey Helga." Arnold waved at his friend.

"ARNOLD!" Helga gasped, while quickly tucking away her locket with their new picture inside. Now not only did she have his face to look at when she was feeling lonely. She had the both of them sharing a romantic moment to remind her, dreams can become a reality.

Aside from his optimism, it was what she admired most about him. While she may be a logical thinker, having someone in her life who dreamed as big as he did was what gave her hope in even their darkest situations.

"I just came over to see if you wanted to go for a walk with me. You know, since we were kind of interrupted yesterday." Arnold blushed, while rubbing his neck.

Helga crossed her arms at the memory of her sister ruining their romantic moment together and scowled "Pttss...ya got that right!"

_Beach_

Ernie was standing by Mr. Hyunh with a proud look on his face, who he had once again buried. If they were lucky, BOTH of them would find a date. The short construction worker leaned against his friend and confronted each pretty lady who past them.

"Hey there lovely lady. You're looking mighty fine!"

Once Mr. Hyunh saw the annoyed looks the two of them were receiving, he asked "Are you sure, this will work Ernie?"

"Trust me. Women lo…" suddenly, Ernie was struck with a brilliant idea.

"Ooohhh what is it Ernie?" Mr. Hyunh was anxious to know.

The short man unburied his friend and said "Come with me! We need to print these pictures!"

_Beach Blast_

Summer was standing at the register, preparing to pay for a deck of cards after explaining everything to the service clerk.

"I've already tried exposing myself in front of them. That brat with the billy goat ears was no more bothered than he was interested." Summer explained.

The service clerk then explained "You were in front of your sister; where all your anger was directed. The last thing you were thinking about was someone stealing the person you cared about. You need to do it in a place it's impossible for her not to focus on Arnold's opinion of her."

"And where might that be?" the frustrated teen asked.

_Beach House_

While Bob was searching the kitchen for something to eat, Olga was sitting on the couch sobbing.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

The somber girl then stood to answer the door. There she stood with mascara dripping down her face, as she saw Summer and a new friend; Eric.

"Summer? What are you doing here?" Olga sniffled.

The evil teen did her best not to grin as she replied "I came to apologize. I feel just awful about what happened, and wanted to make it up to you and your sister."

While Olga was wiping the makeup from her face, she replied "Baby sister hates me. There's no point in trying."

"Oh don't be silly. She was just surprised to see us together. Now's the chance to make it up to her." Summer insisted.

_The Shore_

Arnold was walking alongside Helga, enjoying the peace and quiet. While there maybe a kid that past them every now and then, the sound of the rushing water was enough to make their time together all the more romantic.

"I'm sorry about yesterday Helga. If I had just listened to you last time, none of this would have happened."

Helga rolled her eyes at his sorrowful attitude and replied "Oh for crying out loud football head, I'm the one who screwed up! After all the stunts I pulled, I couldn't expect you to just fall into my arms and say 'You've never been more right, my love!'"

Helga then stopped as her eyes lit up, realizing what she had just said. While Arnold knew how strong her true feelings for him were, he hadn't yet proven how strong his were for her.

The nervous girl gulped as she said "Or you know...something along those lines."

Arnold took her hand, which he felt shaking and said "True, but like I said on the trip, you've always been loyal. No matter how you acted, you stood by my side. Why would you bother doing that if you really hated me?"

Helga released a heavy swoon, not caring who heard it. Arnold took both her hands in his as he pulled her close to kiss her again.

As the two stood there, Helga thought back to all the times her lips had met her beloved's…

The Play

Babe Watch

FTi

The Jungle

The Photo Booth

Now here they were out in the open, with him not only choosing to do it, but being happy to do it. It was almost as if he felt HE was the lucky one now for having HER. Helga stood there enjoying the kiss, trying to remind herself it wasn't all just a dream.

Hopefully by the end of the trip, all their questions would be answered, and she would know if they truly were meant to be.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Your Own Speed

_Walk_

The next day, Ernie and Mr. Hyunh were walking down the streets with a stack of fliers which had their picture printed on them.

"Are you sure this will work Ernie?" Mr. Hyunh asked in a hesitant tone.

"Trust me Hyunh! All we gotta do is hang these fliers around town with our address, and the ladies will start pouring in!"

_Maria and Sofia's_

"Our first client!" Susie screeched with joy, after seeing a group of girls wonder into the studio.

As Miriam was about to stand from the studio desk and explain the free dance lesson policy, the girls were already ready with their wallets.

Susie showed a razzled look and explained "You don't have to pay for the first lesson. Then if you come back to pay for a second, you'll get to be on the company's new bulletin board!"

The group of girls stood with unamused faces and money ready to hand over as one of them said "This is NOT our first time here. We know the drill. One free lesson to lure in the dancers, then the cash starts to pour in."

While Susie looked stunned at what she was hearing, Miriam began to turn beet red. Apparently, that was how Carlos had already been running things…

_Why didn't he charge Susie and I for our second lesson?_

Miriam stared down at the floor, thinking back to when Carlos had addressed her and Susie last summer. He may have been trying to promote his business, but a part of him may have just felt sorry for them. Seeing the pathetic, lonely, partially sober woman all alone on the beach porch. Who wouldn't feel sorry for someone like that?

The no longer power hungry manager felt herself returning to the self-loathing world she was familiar with.

Miriam went to take a seat at the desk, while watching Susie (who didn't even seem useful).

The girls began their own dance performances with music boxes they had brought to dance along to.

Susie then walked over to Miriam and whispered "I'm not sure what to do? They seem to have things covered on their own?"

_Walk_

Summer was strolling along the sidewalk with her new friend Eric, thinking about how nice

things would turn out for her this time. Olga was back on her side, she just had to pry Arnold and Helga apart.

Eric stopped when he noticed Summer staring at the flier of Ernie and Mr. Hyunh hanging on a street pole.

"What's that you're looking at?"

Summer showed him the picture and explained "This picture clearly screams party...and its the address of the duplex Olga's staying in!"

Eric shrugged his shoulders, not knowing how that was going to help her with the problem she had been telling her about.

After rolling her eyes at his cluelessness she replied "All we have to do is get our friends to meet here tonight."

_Beach House_

"Stupid vacation! Nothing to do except watch re-runs all day on TV!" Bob scowled until he heard Olga racing downstairs towards the front door.

Olga opened it after seeing Summer walking her way along the beach. When seeing Summer and Eric standing before her, she screeched "Oh goody Summer! I can't wait to play our game tonight!"

Bob then sat up from the couch to turn around and say "Game? Whoa! Whoa Missy! It's bad enough I'm stuck here with nothing fun to do. I don't need to turn this place into a daycare center!"

"Don't worry daddy. It's just me, Helga, Arnold, Summer, and a few of their friends apparently." Olga guessed.

"Ay-yi-yi!" Bob snapped, after thinking about the constant commotion this would lead to. It _almost _made the idea of being sun burnt again not sound so bad.

_The Shore_

After a long night spent of hugging her pillow which she imagined to be her beloved, there she sat with him the next day, on the spot their lips had last met.

The two of them sat holding hands, thinking about how much had changed within the past year. Not just the fact that they had found Arnold's parents, but with each other.

Each moment spent with who he had always believed to be a nice, normal, sensitive person made Arnold question himself. How could he not speak up sooner? Perhaps he wasn't as bold as Gerald was always saying he was.

"Something wrong, football head?" Helga asked.

Arnold lifted his head to look in her direction. After realizing how quiet he had been, he replied "Uh no. I was just thinking…"

"About what the next lame interruption we're lucky enough to experience will be?" Helga finished for him.

Arnold began to rub her hand with his thumb and said "Actually, I was thinking about while I was right about you being a sensitive person, I was too rebuttal to believe your sensitive side could ever have anything to do with me."

Helga began to blush as she thought back to their night in the jungle…

_Look, I know you tried to tell me before, and I wasn't ready to hear it._

Maybe she wasn't crazy for having a secret love life all those years. Even she said to Dr. Bliss she wasn't ready to tell Arnold how she felt about him yet.

"Well, people go at their own speed bucko."

_Later That Evening_

Susie and Miriam walked home silently. While it had been a new experience (being in charge of a dance studio), it felt as though they were not needed.

The teens had been there often enough to get moving without any advice, and had spent more than enough times there to know just one free visit didn't mean a lifetime coverage.

_The Duplex_

Summer knocked on Arnold's side of the door, while the rest of her friends stood on the beach.

"I'm comin' I'm comin' dag nab it!" Phil snapped. After opening the door to see the smiling teen, he asked "Hello, who are you supposed to be?"

Summer held up the flier with Ernie and Mr. Hyunh's picture "I was just wondering if you've seen these two cute boys.

Phil lifted an eyebrow as he replied "I've seen them. I don't know where you got the idea that they're cute from?"

The flirtatious girl grinned and said "If you wouldn't mind telling them to join me at the other side of the house for a party, I'd really appreciate it."

Phil crossed his arms at the request and sighed "If it gets them away from me, I suppose it's worth it."

_Helga's Side_

Miriam and Susie were returning just in time to see Bob marching out the door. "What is it B? Did you get sunburnt again?"

Bob frowned at his wife and snapped "How in the heck could I get sunburnt inside?! I'm out here because of some crazy party this Autumn girl convinced Olga to set up for the girl. Now where in the heck am I supposed to stay?!"

Susie looked at her tired friends and replied "Well, you could stay on our side until the party's over if you'd like?"

Miriam shrugged her shoulders at Bob and listened to him say "Fine, just keep the freaks away from me?"

"Who are they B?"

"ALL OF THEM!" Bob snapped.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Truth or Strip

_The Beach_

Arnold and Helga were walking hand in hand, thinking about everything they had spoken to one another about within the past few days; Helga's reasons for her harsh behavior, how true every passionate word she had spoken to him the few times she opened up were true, and occasionally, danced around the idea of how strong Arnold's feelings may be for her.

As they held hands up to the beach house, Arnold was preparing to ask Helga to join him for awhile on his side, when they both heard "Oh goodie! You're back!"

The two pre-teens looked to see Olga sitting in the rocker on her side of the house; as if she had been waiting hours for them to return.

"Yes. Hello and goodbye." Hello glared, as she was beginning to head for Arnold's without an invitation.

Olga anxiously stood to approach her younger sister and squealed "I have a surprise waiting for you both inside, Helga!"

After free herself from her sister's grasp, Helga dusted herself off and replied "Whatever it is, I'm sure I'd prefer a meal from Arnold's goofy grandma over it."

Rather than taking the insult into account, Olga grabbed both the younger teens and pulled them inside her part of the duplex.

_Arnold's Side_

Now that Miriam was aware of the fact she and Susie had just been taken pity on, the blender was back on her mind. "I need a smoothie B."

The vexed man cocked his brow at his wife and snapped "What the heck are you telling me for? I don't make those stupid things! Yeesh!"

The rest of the boarders were sitting in the kitchen, listening to Miriam's self loathing when they heard Phil say "Smoothie? No problem! Just talk to Pookie over there! She'll fix ya up a drink that'll have ya actin' like her in no time! On second thought, why don't ya let Stella fix it for you?"

_Helga's Side_

After being dragged inside by her sister, Helga snatched her hand back and said "Criminy Olga! What's the big idea?"

Arnold then looked to see everyone waiting for them; Ernie, Mr. Hyunh, Eric, and Summer.

While his eyes circled the room, Olga looked at her younger, annoyed sister and screeched "Summer has an exciting game for us to play!"

"Is it called, 'Hide and don't seek?'" Helga asked, crossing her arms.

"No silly, now come sit down with us." Olga insisted.

Arnold took Helga's hand to sit her down on the couch. He then turned to Ernie and asked "What exactly are you two doing here?"

Ernie excitedly answered his friend "You won't believe it Arnold! Our fliers to attract a hot girl worked!"

"Yes. She is very pretty!" Mr. Hyunh said, while looking at Summer grab something from the kitchen.

Helga leaned against the couch thinking to herself…

_What do you morons plan to do; share her?_

Summer then entered the room with the deck of cards she bought the previous day. "Okay everyone. Pick a card; whoever draws the highest goes first."

"First at what? Getting to leave?" Helga smirked.

"No. First at picking who you would like to either have answer a personal question about themselves or take off a piece of clothing." Summer grinned in Arnold's direction.

_Arnold's Side_

Susie and Miriam were sitting at the kitchen table with Stella. Although Stella had been kind enough not to slip any alcohol into their drinks, that didn't stop Miriam from falling into her depressive state.

"So, you two were running a business?" Stella asked Susie.

Miriam continued to stare at her normal drink while Susie replied "We were just asked to watch over it while the owner went away to help someone awhile."

"Has it been fun for you two?" Stella asked, already intrigued by the idea of running a business.

"Well, we weren't aware he normally charges people for their lessons, so that pretty much destroyed the new plans we had created ourselves for the business. I suppose it doesn't matter. We would only be there a few days anyway." Susie said, trying to stay optimistic.

_Helga's Side_

"Okay, I have the highest card. I guess I'll go first." Eric assumed. Looking around the room, unfamiliar with practically everyone, he pointed at Ernie.

"You there, the short guy."

Ernie stood from the couch in the hopes of getting the girls attention as he said "You mean short and muscular!"

"Uh huh. Anyway, do you have some sort of medical condition. Most people your age aren't that short?"

Ernie could have cared less about the question. He just used it as an opportunity to remove his shirt and reveal whatever muscles he possessed to the women in the room.

Olga giggled with glee at the sight, while Helga rolled her eyes at how the game appeared to be going. Summer hadn't taken her eyes off Arnold however.

After a few more 'flattering' moves of his muscles, Helga scoffed "Okay dimwit, it's your turn!"

Ernie quickly turned his attention towards Summer and asked "Are you single?"

Her smile grew bigger as she replied "As a matter of fact, I am. I've been searching for the right guy."

"Well, look no further pre...OW!" Ernie began, before being jabbed by Mr. Hyunh.

"It is not fair to pressure her. Let the pretty lady decide for herself."

Summer then looked at the excited girl in the room and said "I pick Olga!"

"Oh goody! What's your question?"

"What's the most embarrassing thing you know about your little sister?"

Olga held a finger to her lip, thinking a moment. At last she said "I don't know anything embarrassing about her? I guess that means I have to take off my shirt."

Helga wiped her brow, never having felt such relief.

"Okay baby sister! It's your turn!" the college graduate screamed excitedly.

"I pick Arnold." she said in a monotone voice.

Arnold turned to face his new friend and listened to her ask "What's say we get the heck out of here? You can tell me something secretive about yourself at _your _place."

The blonde boy smiled, as he led his date out the door. The two closed it without looking back, as Eric turned to Summer and said "I'm guessing this isn't how you planned on things going?"

While Summer stood with her fists at her sides, Ernie stood shirtless and said "On the plus side, you got one less women to distract you from me."

Summer then marched out of the house, followed by Eric, who was still having trouble understanding the game she was playing with these people.

After watching her friend leave, Olga sighed and said "Summer and my family are gone. I guess the night's over."

Ernie watched Olga head for the steps and said "Both our shirts off, and we still don't work out? What gives Hyunh?"

_Arnold's Side_

Arnold and Helga entered the house to see Stella still having a conversation with Susie and Miriam.

"So this is where the other party's starting?" Helga leered.

"Oh hello sweetie. Your dad's asleep on the sofa. You're welcome to stay over with us or follow your mom back to your side of the duplex." Stella informed her.

_Stay with Arnold or follow Miriam? _

While Helga would have loved to sleep by her beloved's side, it may seem a bit awkward to him. He knew she loved her, but he had yet to say the words to her. How uncomfortable would it make him to share a bed with her in that condition.

After letting out an intense sigh, Helga watched her mom get up (amazingly sober) and replied "Thanks, but I think I'll get back to my side. The freaks should be gone by now."

"What freaks?" Susie couldn't help but ask.

Phil then entered the room to grab a bite to eat when he answered "She probably means those idiot boarders of ours who went to their side for some party or something. Whatever got them away from me was fine."

Arnold then waved goodbye to Helga and said "I'll see you in the morning."

Helga swooned in front of everyone as she began to say…

_I shall see you in my dreams my lo…_

"I mean, good night." she blushed heavily.

Helga and Miriam were walking back towards their side of the house just as Ernie and Mr. Hyunh were passing them.

Ernie stopped Miriam to say "You got one hot daughter there!"

"Yeah! Yeah! Whatever! Let's get moving Miriam!" the pigtailed girl insisted, angry to once again see someone falling for Olga.


	10. Chapter 10

**Forgive any confusion I may have caused with this chapter if you've already read it. I removed the Dance Studio paragraph it began with, since it obviously didn't fit the rest of the story. **

**For those of you I confused with the previous chapter when Olga stripped, I just meant she removed her top. She wasn't in a swimsuit. The only ones intrigued by it were Ernie and Mr. Hyunh.**

**Arnold had already seen Summer fully UN-clothed, so I don't know what made Summer think that would bother him (it's weird saying that when I'M the one who wrote it lol).**

**That's probably how all writers feel. They know what their watcher's will be thinking during certain parts of the show, but **_**something **_**has to happen lol?**

Chapter 10: It's Your Turn Now

_Arnold's Side_

Arnold woke up the next morning, feeling a bit lonely. It would have been nice if Helga had stayed, but he understood why she felt the need to leave. He still hadn't said he loved her yet. Taking it as far as sleeping in the same room together at the age they were may have been a bit inappropriate.

At least they had another day to spend together. That is, as long as no one got in the way of it. The boy went downstairs to see Mr. Pataki sitting at the breakfast table with his family. Apparently, he hadn't awoken from his position on the couch, and being the distant family that the were, none of his members cared to wake him when they left.

"Good morning sweetie!" Stella said, when she watched her son take a hesitant seat by Bob, who was scarfing down his ready made meal.

"Uhh morning."

While Arnold couldn't take his eyes off Bob, he couldn't help but think to himself…

_Now I know where Helga gets her appetite from_

"Wish Miriam knew how to cook like this!" Bob said, holding the bacon in his hand.

Arnold's expression turned to a disappointed one. While Bob worked hard to support the family, he could at least make Miriam feel as though she was appreciated.

"I'm actually not feeling that hungry mom. I think I'll go see what Helga's up to." Arnold said.

_The Shore_

Summer was walking along the bench with Eric when she snapped "I can't believe my plan backfired?"

Eric gave her a perplexed look, still trying to understand it all. "Why do you want to be with him anyway? He's not even your age."

Summer then stopped to face her new acquaintance and snapped "I don't want to BE with Arnold. I just want to make him and that selfish brat pay for what they did to me. I would think anyone at Arnold's age would be turned on, seeing a girl my age without clothes on."

Eric stared at what he wasn't sure was turning into his friend and replied "Well, maybe he really does love Helga? She was the one who warned him about the plan you had to use him."

Summer stomped off, no longer feeling as though there was a point in trying to break up Arnold and Helga. It's wasn't like she could follow them back home to make sure her plan stayed to way she intended it to anyhow.

_Helga's Side_

After hearing a knock on the door, Miriam opened it to see Susie ready and waiting to open up the studio.

Miriam was no more excited than she was awake, but she made a promise. Besides, as used as she felt, it did get her out of the house. Whether or not their business plans worked the way they wanted them to, Susie was becoming a close friend; something Miriam hadn't had in years.

After seeing her mom leave, Helga poured herself some cereal. The vacation wasn't feeling any different from a regular morning until she herself heard a knock at the door.

_Oh brother. I bet Miriam forgot the keys to the studio._

Once Helga opened the door, she saw Arnold standing there with a smile on his face. Helga's eyes widened, feeling as though she was a mess, still wearing the same clothes she decided to sleep in.

"Hey Helga! Ready for another fun day?"

"Uhhh sure. Just give me a sec." Helga said, as she raced upstairs to change clothes. While doing so, she thought to herself…

_Criminy! What have I become, Rhonda?_

Seeing herself care about such a thing just didn't feel right. Although it seemed like the right thing to do for Arnold, she had finally gotten him to appreciate her for herself. If she had to put on a show (as she did when pretending to be Lila), they weren't meant for each other.

Arnold waited patiently outside until he saw Helga looking as she did yesterday; same white tank top and pink shorts.

"Sorry. I was on the toilet." Helga replied, hoping he would by it.

Arnold took her hand and said "That's okay, what do you want to do first? Take a stroll around town, sit by the ocean, build sand castles…"

Helga couldn't but interrupt him as she replied "Sheesh football head, were you up all night planning this? I don't need another Phoebe on my hands."

The boy began to blush as he rubbed the back of his neck and replied "Sorry. I just hate the way we were interrupted yesterday."

"Pttss...yeah, well hopefully us leaving early will send that Autumn freak the message that whatever non-televised scheme she has planned this time, is not going to work."

_Dance Studio_

Just as Miriam and Susie were preparing to unlock the doors, they heard someone from behind…

"Hello two beautiful ladies!"

Both looking stunned, Susie said "Carlos, you're back early!"

"Ahh yes. My dancing expertise are no longer needed. How were things here while I was gone?"

"Oh you know, same as always." Susie replied, while looking over t her friend for support.

"Yep. Just great." Miriam said in a monotone voice.

The girls began to walk off when they heard "Not so fast ladies!"

Susie and Miriam turned to see their dance instructor grininly widely, as he replied "I need a new photograph for my billboard. Would you lovely ladies do me the honor of being in it with me?"

The group grinned widely, as a picture for the billboard was taken of them with Carlos.

Finally, something to brighten Miriam's day, Her family may not appreciate her, but she was up their making a difference,

_The Shore_

Arnold was walking hand in hand with Helga when they heard someone approaching them. "Hey Arnold!"

The two turned around to see Eric following them. Helga cocked her brow, not sure of what was about to happen. Whatever it was, it couldn't be good.

"Uhhh hey?" Arnold said hesitantly.

With Summer nowhere in sight, Eric asked "Could I talk to you for a second?"

Arnold looked over at Helga, wondering how she would feel about that. The girl simply shrugged her shoulders, not knowing what it could lead to.

Arnold then followed Eric a few feet away from Helga; just far enough to know she couldn't hear their discussion.

"I just wanted to apologize for last night. I don't know Summer (or you for that matter) that well, so I'm not completely sure what happened between you guys. All I can say is, I think she's over-reacting, taking her anger out on a couple of pre-teens."

Arnold didn't appreciate the way he worded it. Although they were pre-teens, that didn't mean they weren't still mature. An apology was an apology though. "It's okay. I was more worried about Helga anyway."

The two boys turned to look at her staring at the ocean, waiting for her beloved to return.

"From what I've seen from her, she can take care of herself." Eric laughed, before walking away.

Arnold stood there staring at her, thinking about everything he had done with Helga. As he had said in San Lorenzo, one of the things that attracted him to her was how brave she is. As great a job as she did of hiding her feelings in front of everybody, she was still the one to confront him about them.

Now it was his turn...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: You Never Know

Once Eric had left, Arnold continued to stare at Helga who was waiting for him to return. If he went up to her, he knew all she would be waiting to hear was his true opinion of her.

Rather than approaching her, Arnold returned to his side of the beach house.

_Arnold's Side_

Pookie was in her karate outfit chopping watermelon, while Stella was pointing the bacon into the oven.

Phil glared at his daughter in law and mumbled "There better not be any stomach disturbing fruit in that thing."

"It's bacon dad?" Miles lifted an eyebrow while sitting beside his father.

Phil then turned to face his excitable wife as he replied "You clearly don't know what your mother is capable of."

The four of them then heard the door opening as they saw Arnold moping at the floor.

Phil turned towards his grandson in his chair as he asked "Hey! What seems to be the problem there short man?"

"Is everything alright sweetie?" Stella asked, noticing the somber look on her son's face.

Arnold began to rub his neck as he replied "Uhh yeah. Do you guys think I could talk to grandpa. You know, alone for a minute."

Miles and Stella shrugged their shoulders as they exited the room, while Phil pointed and said "Hot Diggity! Who's the better parent now!"

"Grandpa…"

Arnold took a seat, ignoring his grandma's karate chopping as he listened to Phil say "I sense another boyhood problem. Fess up shortman."

The pre-teen began to rub his crossed arm on the table as he replied "I don't know what to do about Helga."

"Yeah, she is a handful isn't she." Phil agreed, thinking about that attitude of hers.

"I mean, now that I know how she feels about me, she has to be waiting for an answer from me. I'm not sure yet if my feelings are as extreme as hers. Eventually, she's going to lose patience with me isn't she?"

Phil began to chuckle at his grandson's worriedness and replied "Shortman, did I ever tell you about the time I first saw my friend Jimmy Kafka with a soda?"

"Uhhh no?"

"Ho boy! I was so jealous after seeing the content look on his face, I ran home and asked my parents why WE never bought those things."

"She said 'Simple. They're bad for you.'"

"Eventually I saw ALL my friends drinking them, while I was stuck with a bottle of water. Years went by until finally, My mom let me try one."

"What'd you think?"

"It was the most disgusting thing I'd ever tasted! Probably because it was Diet Coke. All the others were hard to resist."

Arnold sighed and said "I don't get it. What's the point?"

"The point it, you never know how things are going to work out. You may want to see a movie you've been waiting months to see. Then walk out saying 'That was the worst thing I've ever seen in my entire life!' I can only assume there's something special about you that's kept her interest this long, and judging by the way you put up with her shenanigans, your feelings can't be that different from hers."

Arnold sat and stared as he listened to his grandpa to on…

"Women tend to be more impatient when it comes to relationships. Men know as long as you're together, what's the problem? Why label it? Pookie over there for instance. Just because she can chop some fruit doesn't mean she has to wear that crazy outfit every time she does it. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be in my office before she offers me a piece."

_The Shore_

Helga was sitting alone by the water, waiting for Arnold to return.

_Maybe I'm getting my hopes up for nothing. Just because he likes me now doesn't mean he wants to marry me._

The troubled girl then pulled out her locket of her beloved to pour her out to as she said…

_Oh Arnold! If only you knew the feelings I've shared with you now will never match up to what truly lies inside of me. If only you knew the strength of my witty behavior is no match for that of the love and care I feel for you. I you could find it in your heart to forgive me. At least believe…_

"Helga?"

"Arnold!" the poetic girl gasped as she stood from her place; tucking her locket back into her shirt.

Arnold stood staring at his close friend, still trying to figure out how to start the conversation. While Helga stood with her hands on her hips and asked "So, what'd airhead over there want? To ask for Olga's number? Sheesh!"

The nervous boy took his friend's hand in his as he replied "Actually, there's something I need to talk to you about."

Hearing these words didn't exactly comfort Helga. For all she knew, he could be ready to tell her the kiss meant nothing. It was no more than a thank you for the extraordinary thing she did for him.

_Helga's Side_

As Miriam and Susie were approaching the beach house, the huge smiles on their faces were more than enough to imply that while they may not be running the business, they were huge advertisers of it.

After saying good-bye to Susie, Miriam entered the house to see Bob with a few fully loaded suitcases.

"What's going on B?"

"I've had it with this place Miriam! I'm a salesman, not some sort of self-loathing pity freak."

Had Helga been there, it would have been the perfect opportunity to point out at the moment, he was neither. No one wanted his merchandise anymore than he wanted to give up on it.

_The Shore_

Helga sat silently, waiting for Arnold to continue. After letting out a deep breath, he said "Helga, I know how hard it was to tell me the truth after all these years. The people in our class are pretty immature, so there's no telling how they would have reacted. All that really matters is what I think of you though."

Helga's eyes widened as she awaited his answer.

"I think it's admirable you show your tough side when you feel threatened, but it's not always 're together now, and if it's something you'd want, I'd like you to be my...girlfriend.

Halga sighed at the request as he took her hand his hand and said "You are such a football head."

The two sat there,sharing a sweet, passionate kiss that Helga couldn't believe was happening. Yes, they had kissed before, but it wasn't hard to see how much both of them were enjoying this.

When they let go of each other, Helga heard her sister scream "Let's go baby sister!"

Helga cocked her brow until Arnold noticed his family packed up as well.

"I guess the vacation's over." he sighed, while rubbing his girlfriend's hands.

Sighing at the ground, Helga replied "Guess so football head. Don't expect me to be nice to you in front of everyone just because things are different between us now."

"Whatever you say Helga." Arnold said, as the two stood, dusting themselves off, preparing for the long drive home.

On their way to the cars, Helga said "Criminy. A long trip back with Ollggaaa."

Arnold wanted to invite her in his car for the ride back, but it was full enough as it was. A smile then appeared on his face as he said "Hey, I've got an idea!"

_Helga's Car_

"Well that's the last of it Miriam. Now get the girl and let's go!" Bob insisted.

When turning around, he saw Ernie and Mr. Hyunh standing beside Olga. "Who the heck are you?" Bob asked.

"Your daughter said we could ride with this pretty lady of yours, while she rode in the car with Arnold." Ernie smiled, while taking Olga's hand in his.

"Yes. Hello pretty lady!" Mr. Hyunh waved.

Bob rolled his eyes and growled "Whatever. Let's get going."

_Arnold's Car_

Helga sat in the back seat of the packard, trying to hide the fact that Arnold was holding her hand. "So, you two lovebirds enjoy yourselves? Hehe" Phil chuckled.

Arnold and Helga's faces turned red, wondering if it was the best idea to be riding together after all.

Before Arnold could answer, Miles said "Don't mind him."

Although she wasn't saying anything, Stella looked at the sweetness going on between her son and his friend, knowing something must have happened between the two of them on the trip.

"You're welcome to stay with us anytime you like Helga." the sweet lady offered.

"And you're welcome to take away the boarders any time you want." Phil added.

"Grandpa…" Arnold sighed.

"Thanks. I'll uhh keep that in mind." Helga smiled, thinking about how different things would be once they returned, and how hard it would be to keep up appearances in front of everyone to maintain her reputation.

_**THE END**_

_**THANKS FOR READING!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


End file.
